Just Cause 4
Just Cause 4 will be the fourth game in the Just Cause game series. Info summary There were several rumors from official sources and much speculation, but as of May 2018 there were multiple leaks that confirmed the game. The leaks included screenshots and artworks of action sequences and the game world (see below). Just Cause 4 was officially announced by Square Enix at the Xbox E3 conference on June 10th. The release date is set to be on December 4th, 2018. Setting and plot From the leaked pictures and from the trailer, we know that the game takes place after the events of Just Cause 3 and that the nation is most likely located in central/south America. We also know that the Black Hand have become an even more powerful enemy and they seem to be controlling tornadoes, as a weather-weapon. (They obtained this technology from the eDEN Corporation that was featured in the Downloadable content for Just Cause 3.) News in chronological order JC4 links registered in 2012 Square Enix registered some JC4 internet pages in 2012. As of May 2018, these pages were still blank. *http://justcause4.com/ *http://justcause4.fr *http://justcause4.co.uk *http://justcause4.de *http://justcause4.it Shortly before JC3 launch Before the launch of JC3, Christofer Sundberg mentioned supporting Just Cause players for many years to come. A quote from early 2015 stated: "Beyond launch, we are likely to look into DLC packs and items as part of our '''ambition to support Just Cause 3 and its players for many years to come', but until that time we're completely focused on making the best Just Cause game we possibly can." 2017 January It's unlikely to be an actual hint of anything, but on January 4th, 2017, the official Just Cause facebook page posted the following: "''Watching the trailer for Fast & Furious 8 and wondering if Rico needs a car with a grappling hook? seems to be the future." Trailer at youtube. 2017 October On October 17th, 2017 Christofer Sundberg tweeted, "We're taking our sandboxes online bringing all of you awesome players together. We're hiring for our fast growing MP-team. #AvalancheStudios". This means that the official multiplayer is coming to the sandbox game(s) in development right now. It seems that Square Enix has began to invest more in multiplayer games in general. On October 23rd, 2017 he again tweeted, "I'm looking for a game designer, w/ experience from PvP and PvE for future games we have in the works for release in 2020.". That could mean that Just Cause 4 could come in 2020 and feature PvP (multiplayer) and PvE (player vs. environment / single player). Christofer Sunberg is known for teasing unannounced games. 2018 May In May 2018, a Walmart leak occurred, with many unannounced titles being listed on a pre-order tab. This included Just Cause 4, which could be announced at E3 2018. The leak mentions JC4 twice: once for Xbox One and once for Playstation 4. Later in May, Avalanche Studios was purchased by a company that promised to leave them all creative liberties. It was also reported that apparently they're into ideas like "games as a service" and lots of DLC. More about that at the Avalanche Studios article. 2018 June In June 2018, Steam had accidentaly revealed a Just Cause 4 advertisement, advertising pre-purchases for the game. If clicked on details, one would be redirected to the Steam store front page. Two days later, Reddit users discovered multiple images on the german gaming site GamePro depicting Just Cause 4 related material. On June 10th Square Enix officially released the trailer for Just Cause 4 as well as the release date being on December 4th, 2018 at the Xbox E3 conference. See also (relevant forum threads) The main reason why the wiki needed this article long before the game was actually rumored is the way forum threads use existing articles as sort of categories. There are multiple threads about Just Cause 4 and the future of the game series. Most notably: *"Vehicles you'd like to see in the Just Cause games." - A very long vehicles wish list. *"JC4 Predictions and ideas" - A very long thread with multiple ideas of fictional nations. As of November 4th, 2016, this thread is now CLOSED due to the thread passing the 500 posts mark. *"Tanks in future Just Cause games?" *"What gadgets would you like to see in just cause 4". *"The possibility of cheats in Just Cause 3, 4 , 5". *"After the JC3 story (spoilers)". *"Places where JC4 could take place". *"JC4 possibly leaked?". For newer Just Cause fan fiction, see the dedicated Just Cause Fan Fiction wiki! Gallery Walmart ca leak of future preorder games May of 2018.jpg|Walmart leak from May 2018. Just Cause 4 leak at Steam.jpg|As seen on Steam in June of 2018. Just Cause 4 leaked pre-purchase advertisement.jpg|Pre-purchase advertisement on Steam (June 8, 2018). JC4 leaked artwork (mountains, jungle and storm at a city).jpg|Notice the ancient temple and the distant city. JC4 leaked artwork (tree and number 4).jpg| JC4 leaked screenshot (motorcycle and jet).jpg|Rico escaping a jet on a motorcycle. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|Town built into a bridge, giving a whole other meaning to the term "under a bridge". JC4 leaked screenshot (rocket launcher and helicopter).jpg|Rico fighting helicopters in a jungle. JC4 leaked screenshot (heavily armored enemy).jpg|Soldier with heavy bodyarmor, similar to the Colonels and Black Hand titans from JC2 and JC3 respectively. JC4 leaked screenshot (wingsuiting at a military base).jpg|Wingsuiting over a military base. JC4 leaked artwork (muscle car, mountains and tornado).jpg|Muscle car driving close to a tornado. JC4 trailer screenshot (mountains and jungle).png| JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png| JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png| JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png| JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png| JC4 trailer screenshot (new tough woman and jets).png| JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|Note that the jets wings appear to be folded back, similarly to the F-14. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4